The Outside
by katierosefun
Summary: Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-wan are all on Earth and they learn of some of the holidays that take place on the new planet...Halloween, Christmas, and Valentine's Day!


**Hiiiii doods! I'm back with a quick one-shot! :D So...I was having trouble writing today and I was bored and this idea just popped up in my head so I began writing this story as quickly as possible. It all started on Saturday night, while my brothers were watching Legend of Chima. I was surfing around Youtube on my iPod when I stumbled on a TOTALLY AWESOMETASTEAFUL video by James Arnold Taylor, (the voice actor of Obi-wan,) reading 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas'. So I was like, I wonder what a Clone Wars Christmas would be like...and I began writing the story and just for the fun of it, I added two more holidays. :D QUICK WARNING-The first two holidays are NOT Anisokas, but the last one IS, so if you do NOT like Anisoka, DO NOT READ IT! Or you can read it, for your own risk...it doesn't contain any s-e-x scenes, though, so you can erase THAT part. :D Now, without further ado, read on! :D **

**_Ahsoka Tano: Halloween—_**

"Hurry up, hurry up!" I shouted, stomping my foot. My master, Anakin Skywalker, raised an eyebrow at me. "I would think that you're a little old for going 'trick-or-treating'." He says indignantly. I rolled my eyes. "The Council want us to fit in to the Earth customs, right? So that's what we're going to do!" I said, giving a little bounce again.

Anakin sighed. "And the Council also wanted us to keep a _low profile_. Wouldn't it be weird if the Earth children saw a…" He gestured around me. "A red-orange skinned girl with markings all over her face? And little head-tails?" He asks. I narrowed my eyes at Anakin and kicked him in the shin. "They aren't HEAD TAILS, they are LEKKUS!" I shouted.

Anakin shrugged and crossed his arms. "I don't really think the Earth children will care…they're going to freak out when they realize that you're not from this planet." He says.

I narrowed my eyes at him and asked, "What about you? You didn't come from here, either!" Anakin smirked and shot back, "The Earth race is completely _human_, and I'm a human."

"Mostly." I muttered under my breath.

Anakin flicked me in the arm and says, "I heard that, Snips." I rolled my eyes and Obi-wan came into the hallway with us.

"Anakin, the celebration of 'Halloween' is to dress in costumes and ask for candy." Obi-wan says flatly. "Ahsoka will just look as though she had put on a very…complex costume. She'll blend right in."

Anakin groaned and banged his forehead on the wall. "Why can't YOU take her out for trick-or-treating?" He asked grouchily. "Why do I have to?"

Obi-wan sighed and says, "First of all, you are her _master_. You need to protect her if anything wrong happens. And second of all, I have found out that another member of the group has to stay home and give out the treats to the other children that come knocking on the door. To tell you the truth, I think I'm more suitable for that job."

I grinned and shot a look at Anakin, who was glaring at Obi-wan. "You got that right." I said cheerfully. Anakin spread out his hands in confusion. "Why wouldn't I be the perfect job for that? It sounds pretty easy." He says smugly.

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow. "Anakin, we're talking about _children_. You have to greet them warmly, with an actual smile." He says.

"And that's where it all goes downhill from there." I muttered as Anakin smacked his forehead. "Nothing here is easy." He grumbled.

Obi-wan smiles and hands me a small basket. "Have fun, Ahsoka." He says warmly and I nodded happily.

Anakin sighed and he threw his jacket on and stepped outside. "Hurry it up, Snips, we don't have all night." He said. I grinned and stepped out after him.

"Remember, be back by ten. If you don't…I'll be looking." Obi-wan said and we nodded. As soon as the door closed, I was out of the driveway and skipping down the sidewalk.

"Ahsoka, wait!" Anakin shouts and he ran after me. I felt the cool air sting my skin and brightly colored leaves fell from quivering tree branches. I could see children screaming and running around happily, and spotted some adults watching over them in case someone got into trouble.

I could detect a faint smell of apples in the air, as well as the lingering scent of sugar wafting around and the entire aspect of it made me begin to shiver in delight.

'I have to hand it over to them…Earth people definitely know how to celebrate.' I think giddily.

I felt Anakin flick my arm and I looked up at him. "Are you gonna get going or what?" He asked grumpily. I smiled at his discomfort and I pointed to a house. "That one looks friendly, why don't we try over there, first?" I asked.

Anakin nodded listlessly and he trudged after me. I stopped at the porch excitedly and turned to Anakin, who was slowly walking up the steps. I sighed and hissed, "Come on!"

Anakin sighed and he stood next to me. I rang the doorbell and I almost squealed when a human woman opened the screen door, smiling gently.

"Trick or treat!" I said happily and the woman nodded. She brought out a bowl filled with candy and she says, "Pick one." I nodded and I chose out a sweet wrapped up in brightly colored paper.

"Great costume, by the way." The woman says cheerfully and I nodded. We got down from the porch and I jumped up in excitement. "Master, we did it! I got the first candy!" I said, bouncing.

Anakin shrugged and I grinned, running up to another house.

This was going to be fun!

•◊•

Two and a half hours later, my basket was much heavier, and Anakin's mood was lighter.

"Just a couple more houses left, right, Snips?" Anakin asks. I nodded giddily.

Night had finally fallen, and a full moon rose to the sky. It was confusing for Anakin, to see a sky with only one moon, but he adjusted quickly.

I walked up to the front lawn slowly, slightly spooked by the fact that this house had no lights, except for a dim red one in the windows.

"This is giving me the creeps." I shuddered. Anakin's hand placed itself on the light saber and says, "Don't worry, Ahsoka, I've got your back."

I nodded and took another step forward and screamed as something popped up.

"You're going to die now, MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" The figure shouted and Anakin's light saber was out and ready. He cut the thing in half and I activated my own light saber, looking down at the thing that had fallen.

I realized that I was looking at a fake ghost with a big smiley face on the cover, and Anakin muttered, "It was a decoration."

My mouth dropped open. "What kind of sleemo would have a decoration like THAT?" I asked incredulously. Suddenly, the door banged open and a man stepped out, looking furious. "HEY! What do you think you're doing with that? I paid good money for it!" He shouted.

I exchanged alarmed looks with Anakin. "Is this where we…run?" I whispered. He nodded and we darted out of the lawn before we could cause any more trouble.

•◊•

Anakin and I were laughing manically when we reached our house and Obi-wan opened the door for us, surprised and amused at our laughter.

"I'm guessing that you had a good time?" Obi-wan says, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded and then said, "Master, did you know that some people find pleasure in hanging weird decorations? It's so…sick."

Anakin smirked and said, "But we taught that guy a lesson, didn't we, Snips?" I nodded and Obi-wan narrowed his eyes at us. "Do I even want to know?" He asks wearily.

"No, Master, you don't want to know." Anakin said, laughing.

•◊•

**_Anakin Skywalker: Christmas—_**

I felt someone jump on top of me and I moaned as impact hit my legs.

"Ahsoka…get off…" I mumbled and tried to kick my Padawan off.

"Master, it's Christmas! Come on, let's go downstairs!" I heard Ahsoka giggle.

I moaned and turned over, stuffing my face in the pillow. "Give me ten minutes…" I mumbled.

"NO!" Ahsoka says and she plucked the pillow from my head.

My head landed on the mattress and I sighed, too tired to even fight Ahsoka back.

I had stood up all night with Obi-wan decorating the blasted pine tree that we had gotten and that was _not _fun. At one point, I was wrapped up in tinsel and Christmas lights by accident…I suspect that Obi-wan took a picture of it, but I was too annoyed to care.

"Master!" Ahsoka screeched in my ear and I flinched. I slapped my hands over my ears and shouted, "CAN I HAVE A COUPLE OF MOMENTS OF PEACE?!"

"NO!" Ahsoka shouted back and she dragged me off the bed. I landed on the floor with a thump and I moaned again. Ahsoka pulled at my hands and I forced myself to stand up. I rubbed my eyes and Ahsoka jumped up and down. "Let's go downstairs!" She says cheerfully and ran out of the room before I could say anything else.

I sighed and walked down the steps, slowly, yawning and owl-blinking as the lights hit my eyes.

Ahsoka screamed in delight when she saw the tree and began jumping up and down. "It's beautiful!" She said and wrapped her arms around my waist, giving me a big hug. I looked questioningly down at her but grinned. I patted her back and says, "I'll take that as…a thank you…?"

Ahsoka nodded and she began doing a little dance around the tree.

"I woke up because of the noise." Obi-wan's tired voice comes from behind me and I grinned as I turned around. Obi-wan was rubbing his face but he was giving Ahsoka a small smile as she began squealing again.

"So much excitement over one tree…and you haven't even looked at the gifts yet…" I muttered. Ahsoka grinned and she enfolded Obi-wan and me into another hug. "I can't wait!" She says excitedly and was about to run for the wrapped presents when Obi-wan put up a hand.

"Breakfast first." He says, amusement glittering in his eyes.

Ahsoka's mouth dropped open. "Master Kenobi, how can you think of breakfast when you have _this_?" Ahsoka asks incredulously, gesturing at the lighted tree.

Obi-wan just smiled and he walked into the kitchen. I grinned and took Ahsoka's arm. "Come on, Ahsoka. Let's go eat." I said cheerfully.

Ahsoka pouted but she followed me out of the room.

Obi-wan was already setting out food on the table and Ahsoka plopped herself down. "Merry Christmas, everyone!" She shouted and I winced, covering my ears.

Ahsoka smirked and she grabbed the syrup bottle. She poured it all over her food and took a big bite. I sat down across from her and rolled my eyes at her pace in eating.

"Ahsoka, slow down. You're going to cause yourself an indigestion if you keep eating that fast. I don't want to clean up your barf on Christmas." I said flatly.

"You mean, it'll be _me _cleaning up her barf." Obi-wan says, rolling his eyes. I grinned and shrugged. "You know me too well, Master." I said cheerfully and turned back to my own breakfast.

I was surprised as something was sprayed into my face and I yelped as something got into my eyes. I heard Ahsoka and Obi-wan laughing and roared, "AHSOKA!"

"Hmm…whipped cream mustache looks good on you, Master." Ahsoka said in between giggles. I awkwardly wiped away the whipped cream and scowled at her.

Ahsoka was holding the whipped cream bottle, licking the stuff off her fingers and Obi-wan had covered his mouth, chuckling quietly to himself.

"You look like…ah, who is he? Mr. Santa Clause or something?" Ahsoka says cheerfully. I snorted and pointed at Obi-wan. "Nah, that's him. He's the one with the beard, after all." I said, smirking.

Obi-wan rolled his eyes and sat down at the table. Ahsoka shoved in the last bit of her food and stood up. "I'm going now!" She announced and was about to run for it when I held up my hand and levitated Ahsoka in the air.

"Hey! Put me down!" Ahsoka shouts. I grinned, humoring her. "Wait until we're all done, Snips." I said and Ahsoka gave me a murderous glare, knowing that I was enjoying every second of this.

I sat Ahsoka down back at the table and she narrowed her eyes at me as I slowly finished my meal. When Obi-wan and I both stood up, Ahsoka leapt from the table and burst out of the kitchen.

Obi-wan chuckled under his breath and says, "Your Padawan definitely takes after you in many occasions…" I smirked at him. "Really? I didn't notice." I shot back.

We walked into the living room, (why is it even CALLED that? Is it where you 'live' or whatever?) where Ahsoka was tapping her foot impatiently for us.

I sat down and she threw a wrapped up box at me, as well as Obi-wan. I tilted my head, confused, and asked, "You actually got something for us?"

Ahsoka smirks. "Of course I did, Skyguy. Why wouldn't I?" She says and I looked down at the floor, smiling. I gave Ahsoka my own gift and in a flash, we were all exchanging presents.

I slowly opened up the box and grinned when I saw a framed photo of Ahsoka and me at Dex's. I was laughing in the picture, with sauce in my hair and Ahsoka was holding the bottle, giggling just as hard.

"Thanks, Snips." I said cheerfully and Ahsoka grinned.

"Best Christmas ever, right, Skyguy?" She says, sitting down next to me. "This is the ONLY Christmas we had, you know." I replied. Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

I squeezed Ahsoka's arm and nodded. "But yeah, best Christmas ever." I said, grinning.

•◊•

**_Obi-wan Kenobi: Valentine's Day_**

When I woke up, I heard Anakin and Ahsoka bickering, as usual.

"NO, Ahsoka, it is NOT my turn to clean the dishes!" Anakin was shouting. Ahsoka slammed her hand on the kitchen counter. "Look at this mess! You were supposed to clean up the dinner dishes!" She shouted back.

"It wasn't my turn, though!" Anakin says indignantly. Ahsoka scoffed and replied, "Yes, it was!" Anakin glared at Ahsoka and she narrowed her eyes at him.

I sighed and cleared my throat.

Anakin and Ahsoka both turned to me, smiling guiltily. "Uh, good morning, Master…we didn't hear you come in!" Anakin says, subtly flicking Ahsoka's arm. I raised an eyebrow. "I heard you two fighting." I said, rubbing my temples.

Ahsoka twisted her lips into a grimace and says, "Anakin started it!" Anakin blinked and says, "Wait, what?! No, I didn't! You did!"

"I did NOT!"

"Uh, yes you DID!"

"How did I start it?!"

"You started complaining about the dishes first!"

"SO?! If you had cleaned them like you SHOULD HAVE, this never would have happened!"

"IT WASN'T MY TURN!"

I put up my hand and they both silenced. "You two BOTH do the dishes." I said wearily. Ahsoka and Anakin's mouth dropped open. "Now." I said, glaring.

Anakin and Ahsoka shot each other a glare but they turned around, starting up the sink. I sighed and walked out of the kitchen.

I stepped outside and shivered slightly. Snow had been falling for days now, and it had finally softened to only a light shower of snowflakes.

I walked slowly out into the driveway and picked up some mail that was inside. It only took a second for me to notice a small note on top of the newspapers and it was labeled, 'To the Man Who Checks the Mailbox everyday…'

I raised an eyebrow. Someone had been watching me…I shuddered. Anakin never got outside to get the mail, and we had agreed that Ahsoka would never show herself. It would be strange for the people of Earth to see a Togruta walking around.

I flipped open the carefully folded note and read the words—

_Come to the fence. _

I tilted my head, confused and turned to the old wooden fence that outlined the perimeter of the house we were staying in. There was another house on the other side and the fence wasn't quite tall…Ahsoka herself could just poke her head over the fence, and she's quite small for her age.

I put the newspapers and the note down on the porch and walked over to the fence.

"Boo!" A female's head poked out from behind the fence and I startled, jumping back.

The woman laughed at my reaction and I cleared my throat, hoping that the flush that I was feeling on my neck wasn't standing out.

"Good day." I said awkwardly and pointed to the mailbox. "Did you happen to leave a…note in there?" I asked slowly.

The woman nodded. She had blond, curly hair and blue grey eyes that seemed to flit around me curiously. She had a fair complexion and she looked around my age, perhaps a year or two younger than me.

The woman grins and extended a hand over the fence. "The name is Saige." She says cheerfully. I shook her hand and replied, "My name is O—Ben."

Saige grinned. "'O-Ben?'" She asks, giggling. I felt the heat rise to my face again and stammered, "I mean just Ben."

Saige smiled and says, "Alright then, _Ben…_do you know what day it is today?" I blinked. Was this some sort of trick question? I shook my head slowly.

Saige's face dropped. "Really? You don't know?" She asks, almost sounding disappointed. I shook my head again. Saige twisted her lips into a grimace and says, "You really don't know what Valentine's Day is?"

I blinked. "'Valentine's Day'? Sorry, but I'm not quite familiar with it." I said. Saige frowned. "Wow, I feel bad for you…then again, I'm guessing you're foreign to all this…I mean, your accent suggests that you're not from here…where did you come from?" She asks.

I felt uneasiness rise in my chest. Did she know that Anakin, Ahsoka and I were from a different galaxy? Was she a spy for the Separatists?

I managed to keep a straight face and then replied, "I'm not from around here." Saige didn't seem quite satisfied with that answer but she nodded, letting it slide.

I let out a breath of relief.

Saige sighed and says, "Since you don't know about Valentine's Day, I'll just explain it to you. It's a special day where people confess their love for one another…they share small things, like a rose, or a box of chocolates…or a kiss." She said the last part quietly.

I frowned and said, "That seems…odd to me." Saige flicked at the old wood of the fence and says, "It's not really odd, you know…why, haven't you ever kissed anyone?"

I swallowed and felt heat rise _again _and mumbled, "I don't think so…?"

Saige didn't say anything and then she leaned close to me. "I like you a lot, Ben." She says softly.

And then she presses her lips against mine.

My eyes widened at the touch of her lips and despite all of the shock that was running through my head, I actually smiled.

•◊•

**_Meanwhile—_**

**_Ahsoka's POV—_**

"This is all your fault, Master." I snapped at Anakin and he glared at me. "How is it my fault? You started the argument first!" He shot back.

I sighed and put down one of the dishes. "What's the quickest way to wash these plates?" I asked Anakin. My master smirked and says, "Have _you _do all of them."

I blinked and shouted, "I MEANT FOR THE BOTH OF US, SKYGUY!"

I sighed and logged onto a computer, hoping to find an answer. Instead, I got a calendar notice reading, 'Happy Valentine's Day!'

I raised an eye marking.

Valentine's Day? What was Valentine's Day?

"What are you doing, Snips?" Anakin asks and he looks over my shoulder at the screen.

"Valentine's Day?" He asks and his breath tickled my shoulder. I shrugged and clicked on the notice, reading the information below.

"'Valentine's Day is the celebration in which lovers unite and confess their feelings for each other…" I read the first line and felt my face warm up.

I slowly looked over to Anakin, whose face was just as pink as mine. He abruptly stood up and cleared his throat. "Let's get back to the dishes, shall we?" He says. I nodded slowly and walked up to him. Anakin stiffened and I raised an eye marking.

"Are you okay, Master?" I asked slowly.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine…just fine." Anakin said and glared at the sink. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever you say." I muttered.

For a couple minutes, we both stood like that, silent, and then Anakin says suddenly, "Master Kenobi said that we should get used to the Earth customs, right?"

I nodded.

"Well…it wouldn't be so wrong to take part in this holiday, right?" Anakin continued. I raised an eye marking and asked, "What do you mean?"

Anakin turned and dove at me. I almost shrieked and then I realized that he was kissing me.

His hands were behind my waist, and his lips were touching against mine.

'Oh my Force….oh, my Force…' I thought repeatedly and then I pushed him away, gaping. "What are you doing?!" I asked, fighting to keep my voice calm.

Anakin sighed and says, "I'm taking part in the Earth customs."

"But…Master, like this?!" I gestured frantically and Anakin smirked. "Why? Do you not like it?" He asks quietly.

I felt my face warm and then I mumbled, "No, it's not that…"

Anakin grinned and says, "I thought so, Snips." He began to kiss me again and this time, I welcomed it. I sighed happily as he pressed his lips harder against mine.

Then, we heard the front door open and we quickly disentangled ourselves, paying attention back to the plates. I snuck a quick smile at Anakin and he grinned back. I raised a finger to my lips and he winked, understanding.

"So…anything new today, Obi-wan?" Anakin asks, turning around to face his former master.

I blinked. It might have just been the coldness outside or the wind, but Obi-wan's face was pink and flushed. "Are you alright, Master?" I asked.

Obi-wan cleared his throat and says, "I'm fine, and no…nothing new today."

He quickly put the newspapers on the table and rushed up the stairs.

Anakin and I exchanged curious looks and we burst out laughing.

"Earth has weird customs, Master." I said teasingly and Anakin shrugged. "I don't know, I think some of them are alright." He said and he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I grinned and we began laughing all over again.

~The End~

**A/N: So...what did you guys think? Please pretty please with a light saber on top PLEASE review! :D Oh, and btw, I own the picture for this story...I made it on my laptop on this application. Just wanted to clear that up. **

**Now...*uses Jedi mind trick* ****_You will review for this story and not leave any hater comments..._**


End file.
